Clinical and translational (C/T) research plays a vital role within the West Virginia Clinical and Translational Institute (WVCTSI) network. The overall goal of the Pilot Project Core (PPC) is to increase the number of externally-funded C/T investigators across the state addressing West Virginia health issues. To achieve this goal, the PPC will accomplish three specific aims: 1) provide infrastructure supporting competitive pilot funding opportunities for early stage (ESI) and new investigators (NI) with subsequent mentored progression to project completion, publication, and external funding application, 2) advance intra- and inter-state collaborative research endeavors to address WVCTSI priority health areas within WV as well as throughout the Appalachian region, and 3) implement the Launch Pad Pilot Program to maximize opportunities for commercialization of novel science. In Aim 1, the PPC will solicit and rigorously review relevant C/T research applications from WVCTSI investigators. Applicants will receive intensive mentoring from project initiation through publication preparation and subsequent extramural funding of applications. Emphasis will be placed on new investigators (investigators with no independent - R01 level - funding) and Early Stage Investigators (< 10 years into their career post education, including medical residency and fellowships). PPC will engage successful senior investigators as two Scientific Senior Advisors (one a clinician scientist, the other a translational scientist). These Senior Advisors will aid PPC in its mentoring mission by working closely with new and early stage investigators to assure research productivity through the creation of appropriate mentoring teams in collaboration with the Professional Development Core. The PPC will prioritize pilot awards to promote clinical projects, particularly those conducted in rural communities. In Aim 2, the PPC will promote intra- and inter-state collaborative research efforts that target WVCTSI priority health areas through specific ?requests for applications? and programs that require or include principal investigators from more than one WVCTSI partner. The PPC will also assist other Cores (e.g. Community Engagement and Outreach) with their focused research programs through facilitating application solicitation and review. Aim 3 will focus on implementing the ?Launch Pad? pilot program that was tested for feasibility during Year 4 of the initial funding cycle. Launch Pad is an innovative program intended to accelerate the translation of intellectual property developed by researchers within the WVCTSI network into realized inventions and patents, thereby broadening the potential sources of funding. Collectively, the PPC initiatives will significantly advance the conduct of C/T research in West Virginia to benefit the health of all West Virginians and regional Appalachian populations.